ColdFreezingDead
by allabouttheplot
Summary: Years after the vampires have left forks, things finally start to change. Jacob is unable to shift, leaving him confused about who he is and what he is turning into. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.


**Prologue**

I was running. My eyes fixated on the target in front getting closer and closer. I could feel the pound of my heart, beating sharply in my chest, almost leaping out in front of me. As my pace quickened, I could see the legs of my victim enter my vision and I lept my wolf body onto theirs, seizing them onto the floor. The body I felt under my wolves own was not that of a deer, nor a rabbit, but that of a young girl, screaming out for help. My eyes scanned her face, noticing her soft brown hair, deep green eyes and soft red lips. My gaze scanned lower by instinct until I reached her neck, the beating pulse in her neck sent shivers down my spine and a grin spread over my mouth. My hands seized her body, holding her down and I lowered my face down to feed on the screaming girl below me.

**Chapter 1**

Sweat dripped down my forehead as I reared up to find that I was only dreaming, or having a nightmare. The more erratic the dream, the more I found myself unable to piece together what each part meant. Feeding of a human life was now a common theme in my dreams, for some horrible and unthinkable reason. I thought it was just the wolf part of me, screaming to be unleashed, that longed to feed off human blood, but obviously I was wrong. This dream had contained me using my bare hands, not my wolf body, which was unusual.  
>Frequently I was finding myself victim of these harsh dreams, taking me to places I didn't want to visit. Hell. Swinging my legs out of bed, I grabbed my sweater from my nightstand and tugged it over my short, black rustled hair. Pacing over towards my window I noticed the moon, almost full, tracing the top of the trees, creating a silhouette on the back yard's harsh concrete. A breeze of cold air blew inside my room from the semi open window and wrapped around me tightly, causing me to shiver. How long would the cold winters proceed for? Since the Cullen's left forks, the winters had been prolonged and the summers short lived. Whether the two were connected, I wasn't sure. It had been two years to the day since Bella had left with the Cullen clan to vacate to a sunnier residence in California, leaving my heart wounded and unable to heal. The feeling of warmth hasn't returned since April 8th, the day she packed her bags and we said our final goodbyes. The day my world stood still, the day my heart stopped. Since then, the cold found me and the warmth faded from my life. No visit, nothing. Since my dad passed away, I was always hoping, expecting, that one day she would turn up at my door step, unexpected and pay her respects, but no. It's like she has disappeared to the grave with my father.<p>

Pacing back from the window I noticed a picture of Bella and I from 5 years ago when we were fixing up our motorbikes, before I was a wolf and she a vampire. As soon as I could think about anything else, the ringing of my cell on the nightstand brought me back to reality. Flipping open my phone I wished I would hear that one voice, once more, but it was Claire.  
>"Jake! I've been trying to contact you all day! Why aren't you answering my calls? Never mind. Anyway, I phoned to say that I found the perfect dress for prom today. It's blue and long with a low back, you're just going to love it." the hint from Claire's voice told me that this was going to be a long and pointless phone call in which I had to pretend that I was still interested in taking her to the prom, or that I was even interested in her at all. "You have to get a black tux to match, I've heard all the guys from school are getting theirs from Frank's Formal Attire, which means you have to go there too, or somewhere even better. Maybe we should plan a trip to port Angeles." I was right "Also, I heard today that... er, hello. Are you even listening?"<br>"what? Yeah off course I'm listening"  
>"good, what was I saying? Oh yeah I remember, Kimmy Gorge from La push college is coming, didn't you used to date her? Well if she even looks at us, I give you my permission to slap her, she deserves it. From what I heard, she slept with Harry Tilthridge <em>and<em> Parker Lawrence at junior prom, what a slut" Ah, Kimmy Gorge, my ex-girlfriend. Little did Claire Anderson know that I was planning on leaving her by text message Friday afternoon, a couple of hours before the prom, the exact same way I left Kimmy just before her 18th birthday party.  
>Most girls in this area would describe me as heartless, which is exactly what I am. Once you get your heart broken by the one person you love, it never seems to find its way back, however many times you try to get over them. My pain relief came in many forms. Drinking, partying and easy girls. This was only relief though, not a cure, I was still searching for that.<br>Since my dad died, I moved out of the house I grew up in, left the memories behind and moved into a cheap flat above the local shop. Most days I would look back over the old photos of the whole group at La push reservation. I picked up a photo of Sam, Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared, Leah, Seth, Collin, Brady and myself, lying across the floor in front of the group, hanging out on the beach. A sudden grin and worked its way onto my face as I reminisced about the best times of my life but it was quickly washed off as I heard Claire, still unaware that I wasn't even listening, jabber on about her very difficult life "-but if she doesn't want to talk to me that's fine, Ebony is just the same, Ditching us for her new 100 year old boyfriend Tod. I mean, who even goes out with a guy called tod anyway? Social rejects maybe? At least I have you to talk to, nobody else understands the pressures I go through being this good looking. But I suppose that's why I'm with you right? We have such a good relationship and you're such a good listener. Omg, is that the time? I'm half an hour behind on my moisturizing routine! Love ya, bye"  
>And like that like, she was gone. Thank god! Picking up the picture I had just placed on the dresser of the wolf pack, I wondered what was and what could have been. Longing to be back with them, hug them all one last time before I had to say goodbye. Deep done I knew that it would never be possible to hug some of my friends ever again. Along with my father, Sam, Embry and Quil had passed away when a group of vampires had attacked the reservation 18 months ago. They were hunting down the last remaining tribes of werewolves and after years of following our every move, decided to strike first at my house. Unfortunately I was out helping the dreaded Cullen's, but my father was in, sleeping. When I returned I found him lying there lifeless. Rage overcame me and quicker than I could think I transformed into my wolf self and set out on avenging my father's death. Sam and Embry were also in their wolf forms at the time and heard what had happened and what I was planning. They told me to stay put, that hunting alone was not a logical answer, and that they together would seek revenge on what those monsters had done to my father. Distraught and confused, I let them go. You would have thought I would be in the perfect mood to kill the scum that murdered my father, but grief changes you. It makes you realise that, who cares? What's the point in living? With Bella gone and now my father, who actually loves you?<br>As I lay there with my father, I couldn't help but think about her. Thinking about Bella was all I seem to do now, whether It was about the times we spent in my garage fixing the bikes a couple of summers ago, or when we used to sit in front of the waves for hours, engrossed in conversation. Thinking back about the beach and Bella only made me think of the day she told me she was leaving which happened to be the last day I ever saw her.

_**Two years ago **_

Nerves shot up and down my back as I parked the car at the side of the road next to la push beach. The harsh rock back and forth of the waves made the nerves triple in speed as I scanned the beach with wide eyes. There she was. Sat on a large piece of driftwood was Bella, my Bella. My mind jumped as to wonder why she urgently called me out here on this beautiful evening. Spinning round and round, I imagined the possibilities of her telling me she had finally seen sense and dumped her blood sucking boyfriend for someone more suitable, e.g. me.  
>As I got closer to her, I noticed her puffy red eyes and I immediately sprinted towards her, ready to comfort.<p>

"Bella! Are you alright?" Embracing her with a hug, I couldn't help but notice the smudged eye makeup, obviously from where she had been crying.  
>"Jake, we need to talk"<p>

"Why are you crying? Did he hurt you? I'LL KILL HIM" Fury shot through my body as I clenched my knuckles, as if my look alone could kill.

"No, Jake. Sit down. We really need to talk"

Slowly but surely, I lowered my still tense and furious body, and sat next to Bella.  
>"Okay, spill"<p>

"This isn't the time for joking around, and you have to promise me you won't get angry"

"Bella, I couldn't be angry at you". You're my Bella, slightly cold and dead Bella" A smirk crept across my face, but it didn't work. The saddened expression on her face remained.

"Okay you're sc-"

"I'm leaving. Sorry, I thought it would be easier if I got it over and done with. But Jake listen to me, I will always love you, nothing can change that, not even the blood that runs through me"

"Please tell me you're joking. This was his idea wasn't it! He thought you regretting you're decision about getting married so instead of letting you make your own choice, he's packing you up and moving you someplace new!"

"No Jake! You have to listen! This was a group decision. Carlisle, esme, Alice. The whole group wants this. You know how quickly people start to talk in this town; you remember what they said about us. I have to do this, for my family"

"And what about for your friends Bella? Did you think about that? And what about Charlie? He's family! You just going to leave him are you?"

"Charlie understands"

"So what, you're just going to pack up and leave because someone may or may not start making up a rumour"?

"Jake, please." Now raising her voice "I thought of all people _you_ would understand"

"Please! Enlighten me as to why _I_ would understand"

"Because you know how much you would sacrifice everything for the person you love"

"I also know it's possible to love more than one person Bella. Did you think about that before he packed put you in cardboard box and put you in a removal van"? As soon as I finished the sentence I turned around and stormed off. Keep cool Jake, keep cool. The temptation to head on over to the Cullen's and rip all of them apart was staggering. It was a shame, I had really started to grow quite fond of them all, except Edward, I would rip his head off any day, especially today.


End file.
